Luxury
by Setsuna Revolution
Summary: The group is having a party. Even though it's supposed to be a study party, there are weird twists. Including Kagami's and Konata's feelings, the rain becoming a factor, and even...murder? Includes KONAMI, Yutaka & Minami sidestory, & an airheaded Tsukasa
1. Luxurious Dreams

**Hiya, Secchan again. I've been a Lucky Star fan for quite a while now and I've been dying to do a fanfiction for forever. So after a session of dancing to Motekke Sailor Fuku, I've decided to write my story. I love Konami. I'm absolutely crazy for Konata and Kagami action.I was utterly delighted when I watched the OVA. "I want our bodies to be joined." I seriously choked on my drink when I saw that and I had to watch it again-Tsukasa's face was priceless. There was some good warm and fuzzy Konami moments. Mmmm...**

**This fanfic was inspired by a Konami youtube video. Konata x Kagami-Luxury by AzuGirl89. I give her full credit and her video is quite possibly my favorite thing ever, so if she's reading-AzuGirl89-you rock. I love that song as well. So without further ado, please enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or anything mentioned here...I wish I did, but for now, I'm totally okay with their subtext.**

Luxury

_Konata and Kagami_

by: Setsuna Revolution

"Log out," Konata chanted sadly, as she left the world of mystical creatures and magical batlles she had been involved in. She had been playing for a few hours after lunch, and had planned to continue playing, but her teacher, and leveling-up partner, scolded her repeatedly about completing her unfinished homework.

"Sensei just wants to take away all the massive experience for herself," the otaku complained, resting her head on the back of her computer chair, "Greedy."

Konata began to spin the small chair in a circle. When she started to feel dizzy, she halted the chair. Now facing her bed, she noticed the inevitable. Her school bag was laying, half-open, on the corner of the pink comforter.

Golden Week was coming to a fast end and Konata hadn't so much as looked at her bookbag, which was filled with all of her text books. She knew that she was going to do a lot of gaming and working at the cafe during the break. Her father had asked if she wanted to go anywhere special during the week, but Konata refused. She didn't want to do anything major with her time-off, just work a little, level-up a lot, and maybe get around to a study session with Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki.

What she didn't take into consideration, was the fact that Kagami and Tsukasa had left with their family to visit more relatives out of town, and Miyuki and her mom left to go to their cabin-in-the-mountains getaway. Konata let out an exaggerated sigh as stood, slightly unstable, from the chair. She decided to get more comfortable by falling onto her fluffy bed. She directed her attention to the her school bag once again. She dreaded trying to even start the pile of homework, especially without Kagami around to help, or cheat off, rather.

_'Ah, Kagamin,'_ Konata thought, as her face grew hotter. She couldn't resist the feelings that ached throughout her entire being. She knew she was undeniably attracted to her best friend. Konata had come to the conclusion only recently, even though she was sure she had known for a long time about her feelings. Konata didn't believe it at first, thinking it had to be some result of the ero games her father owned. Konata found herself playing them a lot, often beating her father's high scores with ease. She just figured that even though she was good at differentiating reality from games, that maybe video games had finally won. It wasn't until the group found out that Kagami wouldn't be in their class with them again that Konata began to realize how much she truly missed having the tsundere around. Even though Kagami acted tough and strong, Konata knew that there was another side to her-shy and timid. She didn't expect any less from her best friend.

_'I wonder what you're up to,' _Konata thought, as she closed her eyes, her thoughts racing about Kagami. Her beautiful lavender hair, her tsundere attitude, even her steadfast determination when it came to actually getting work done. _'You're probably reading one of your light novels or helping Tsukasa with her studies.'_

Konata had crushes before but she had never liked someone with a twin. Even though they were faternal twins, Konata couldn't help but see the many similarities in their appearances-they definitely could've passed for identical if not for their overwhelmingly different personalities. Tsukasa was laid-back and forgetful and _her_ Kagami was overprotective, hardworking, and often came across as mean._ 'I wouldn't have her any other way,' _Konata smiled, _'I live for that rare deredere side.'_

While thinking about the pig-tailed girl, Konata remembered a song that she had listened to. She started to get into foreign music and found that she really liked some American singers. Though no one would ever compare to her favorite singer of all time, Aya Hirano, she still liked them quite a bit. Konata became slightly lovesick because the song had always reminded her of Kagami. Even though Konata's English wasn't great, she still loved the beat of the song and the lyrics that she could understand. She threw her arm over her eyes as she sung the first verse of the song out loud. Konata sung beautifully, unaware of the petite pink-haired girl walking by her room.

"That's pretty, Onee-chan," Yutaka said, snapping Konata out of her reverie. "I didn't know you listened to foreign music." Konata sat up, looking over her cousin slowly. Yutaka wore a long, flowing skirt and a long sleeve shirt, dressed for the unexpected cold nights, unlike Konata, who lounged around in her panda shirt and a pair of shorts. Yutaka was carrying her bookbag and another small bag with clothes in it.

"Ah, all ready for Minami's house, I see," Konata smiled mischieviously at her cousin.

"Y-yeah," Yutaka replied nervously, her face becoming bright red. She noticed Konata's stares at her extra bag. "I'm bringing clothes because Minami-san and I decided to just go ahead and make it a sleepover." Yutaka could feel her face began to grow hotter as her cousin's grin grew wider with knowledge. "W-well then, I should be going now, see you later," Yutaka added, avoiding the all-knowing gazes of Konata as she stumbled out of the house to her destination.

"I knew it," Konata said, her grin becoming wider still. "Maybe I should invite Kagamin to a sleepover party. I could make a move, maybe even trigger a flag," she added, letting out a tiny laugh at her video game reference. _'That would probably be a little too much for a tsundere like her.'_

Konata drifted once again to her Kagami-filled state of bliss. Even though it was still early, Konata could feel herself succumbing to a peaceful sleep. Even though tomorrow was the last day of Golden Week, she was glad because Kagami was coming back from her vacation and she could finally see her again. Konata contemplated on calling the other girl, but she seemed to have lossed her cell phone again in the mess that she called a room.

xXxXxXxXx

Kagami draped the damp towel over her head as she walked out of the bathroom, "Tsukasa, the bath is all yours now," she said, as she spotted her twin watching another show on the small television, completely oblivious to her surroundings. "Did you even hear me over there?" she added, as she took a seat beside her twin. Tsukasa was intently watching a movie, another sappy romance movie, to be exact. _'This stuff again,' _she thought. Kagami watched the end of the movie with her sister. The climax of the movie summed up the character's feelings. Kagami rolled her eyes, as the man and woman shared a passionate kiss on the beach. Tsukasa began to cry as the credits began.

"Well, that included every cliche in the book," Kagami announced, startling Tsukasa.

"Onee-chan," Tsukasa said, wiping away the stray tears, "When did you get here?"

"Don't tell me...you didn't even notice me," Kagami sighed, as Tsukasa just nervously laughed, "Tell me, why do you always watch these movies, even if you know they're going to make you so emotional?"

Tsukasa pondered the question, "Well I guess it's like, you know how you start watching something and even if you don't really like it, you still watch it anyway and then it turns out to be something really good, and you think, 'I'm glad I watched that.'"

"I guess I see what you mean, light novels are kind of like that, too," Kagami replied, "But you should broden your horizons a little and watch something different."

"Maybe you're right Onee-chan," Tsukasa yawned, as she stretched her kinked up back muscles. Kagami helped her sister up and walked her over to the bed that they shared at their relatives house. "The movie took longer than I thought. I had to finish it, but now it's late and we have to get up so early tomorrow. Onee-chan, will you make sure I get up on time?" Tsukasa added, as Kagami pulled the covers over her.

"I'll try, but you know how you are," Kagami answered, pulling the yellow bow from Tsukasa's head, placing it on the nightstand beside the bed.

"You're right," Tsukasa laughed sleepily, "And maybe when we get home we can invite Yuki-chan and Kona-chan over." Kagami blushed at the sudden mention of the short, blue-haired girl. She wasn't sure entirely why she always felt a sharp tinge in her chest at the very mention of the otaku. She pushed the thought momentarily out of her mind.

"Yeah, and besides, I'm sure that slacker hasn't even done so much as pick up a book that doesn't have pictures," Kagami nervously laughed until she realized no response came from her sister. She noticed that her twin had fallen asleep, content in her own dreamland. Kagami sighed, as she stood from the edge of the bed. She decided to send a quick e-mail on the computer before she went to sleep. "Might as well let her know, she probably lost her cell, and it's too late to call, even though she's probably still up."

She waited the unbearably slow minutes before the computer finally loaded. She clicked on her mail icon and began to type in the neccessities for her short message.

_Hey, it's Kagami (Of course you already know who this is, though)_

_Come over to our house tomorrow for a study party (and yes, this time we'll actually be studying), let's just go ahead and make it a sleepover while we're at it, you probably haven't gotten any of your work done. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you, or Tsukasa. Um...I guess til tomorrow then. G'night. Well, I guess good morning in this case. See you..._

Kagami smiled, putting in the last of the information and sending it to her friend. "'Message successfully sent to 'iluvgirlswithglasses'," Kagaim read. She still couldn't believe that Konata had actually went with that embarrassing name. She turned off the computer and crawled under the blankets of the comfortable bed. She drifted off to sleep, thinking about the upcoming day._ 'Why do I keep getting all nervous, I see that geek all the time,' _was Kagami's last thought before her eyes finally snapped shut.

xXxXxXxXx

For the first time in a very long time-due to her inability to sleep for more than six hours-Konata dreamed. She was swept away into a highly realistic scene. Kagami and herself were studying, well, Kagami was studying, and she was reading the latest Haruhi doujinshi that she had expertly placed in her text book. Suddenly, without warning, Kagami's fist met the surface of the kotatsu with a loud bang.

"How much longer do I have to spell it out for you, Konata!" Kagami yelled loudly. Konata watched speechlessly, as Kagami, who for some strange reason, was dressed once again as Hatsune Miku, threw her textbook across the room and slowly crawled onto the top of the kotatsu. The now green-haired girl made her way, rather seductively, to Konata's lap. Konata blushed a deep crimson as Kagami planted herself in front of her, their faces only a mere unbearable inches away from each other.

"Kagami-sama, what are talking about?" Konata asked, laying her book to the side and replacing her hands on the taller girl's hips. She was truly in quite the predicament. It seemed as though Kagami had finally summed up all of her courage and was about to reciprocrate Konata's heartfelt feelings, receiving no complaints from Konata.

"Sensei, please allow me to be your partner," Kagami nervously said, as she closed the gap between them. Konata leaned into Kagami's warm and inviting lips, kissing her back passionately.

_'Wait a sec...sensei?' _Konata thought, _'Something about this is terribly wrong.'_ Konata's vision faded to black. Her feeling of pure bliss disappearing. She felt herself struggling. She couldn't tell what was real anymore, she was blind as she fell into the ever increasing darkness. She could feel herself falling down, down. She finally hit the ground...literally.

"Agh!" Konata said, as she landed painfully on the hard surface of her floor. "A dream...it was only a dream." She unraveled herself from her tangled up blanket on the floor, and crawled back into her bed once again. She was actually used to dreaming about her crush, but they never felt so real...or weird.

"Just a dream, how disappointing," Konata said sadly. She tried her hardest to go back to sleep, but failed misberably. She opted to load her computer up and play a while on her game. After all, three o'clock was still early by otaku standards. "Maybe Kagamin was right, I do watch too much anime."

She noticed that she a few new messages, so she proceeded to check them. They were mostly special offers and notices of the sales taking place at Gamers, Konata's favorite store. There was one message in particular though that caught her eye. After reading the message three times through, Konata coyly smiled.

"A slumber party, eh?" Konata grinned, her cat-like mouth growning wider as a plan began to form into her extremely jumbled mind. She logged on to her game, only to be greeted by her wife, her in-game wife of course.

"Ah, you're up," said the text scrolling across Konata's computer screen.

Konata nodded, as she typed mindlessly on the keyboard. "Say, you know when you have a dream, but it feels so real and you're totally convinced it actually is real, and then you realize you never want to wake up. But suddenly you wake up anyway and you're sad because the dream is gone. Also if it's a really good dream, you try your best not to forget it. And what's up with the dream having some kinda reference to something you either watched or listened to?"

"...I'm not sure I'm following you, Konakona," Konata's wife replied.

"Right, sorry," Konata apologized, "Let me start from the beginning, be sure to pay attention, ok?"

**Chapter 1 End**

**A/N: Well it's Chapter 1. I stopped it here because there was no since in telling you about Konata's dream again right. Especially when there are better things waiting. I decided to do more than one chapter so it didn't seem as long of a story. There's more to come. I made some references here and I'll explain them real quick, just in case.**

**Haruhi doujinshi****-I've read a few (mainly Haruhi/Mikuru), and you can't write a lucky star fic without a Haruhi reference.**

**tsundere****-person who's outgoingly mean and harsh on the outside, but shy and timid on the inside.**

**Aya Hirano****-Konata's voice actor(also Haruhi's voice actor)-but you should already know this.**

**Hatsune Miku****- Vocaloid. Kagami wears this outfit in the OVA. (I would like to cosplay this)**

**"Sensei, please allow me to be your partner."**** -Sorry I couldn't resist. This is from Negima?! Nodoka said it to Negi. We're just assuming that Konata likes Negima?! as much as I do.** **:** 3

**"Well I guess it's like, you know how you start watching something and even if you don't really like it, you still watch it anyway and then it turns out to be something really good, and you think, 'I'm glad I****watched that.'"**** -This was something that I actually said to one of my sisters about Lucky Star.**

**Iluvgirlswithglasses****-epic name that Konata came up with one of the episodes.**

**Konakona****- this is Konata's online name, you might have to squint to see it in the anime sometimes.**

**Scene of Konata falling out of bed****- Yes, I'm referencing more Haruhi(scene where Kyon has his 'dream' of her) My sisters were watching it at the time, I had to add it.**

**The summary of this story-**** This is how I feel about dreams, weird, eh?**

**Oh and I have no idea what movie Tsukasa was watching. I seen a lot of movies due to my job as a manager/projectionist at a theatre. I think I just threw in my idea of a random cliched ending to a sappy romance movie. (The sappy romance genres aren't my favorite.)**

**Anywho, I hope I captured the personality and moods well. So please let me know. Thank you, till next time. Bye-Bee! (stolen from Akira, with no intention of returning).**


	2. Sidestory: Misinterpretations

**Hey, Secchan here. This little side story has nothing to do with the main story in general. I just felt like writing it and being random. This is a Minami and Yutaka side story. I promise the regular story will commence again in the next chapter.**

**I decided to do something I haven't done in a while and write in first person. So this this little side story is in the point of view of someone, or rather, something. Ok fine, it's Cherry-chan. I don't write first person often and certaintly not from the perspective of a dog. Eh, try and enjoy and keep an open mind.**

**Disclaimer: I own this story, but I own not Lucky Star. I want to own a dog that looks like Cherry-chan though. So cute.**

Misinterpretations

_Minami and Yutaka sidestory_

by Setsuna Revolution

I started off my day rather lazily, as usual. I didn't really have a full schedule ahead of me or anything. I actually slept most of the day. I stayed outside most of the time, enjoying the nice warm day, the gentle breeze, even the curious passerbys. I was feeling pretty good today. As of late my master has been awfully worried about my well-being. She stares at me with sad eyes, waiting for me to eat something, anything to make her anxiousness dissipate.

_You see there is something wrong with me, but I'm not exactly sure how to say it._

I noticed it was getting late outside. The warm day began to grow slightly colder, not that it affected me much because of my thick white fur. I was burying another one of my newly found treasures when my master came to get me. Even though I'm a dog, my family is nice enough to let me sleep inside at night. For that I am grateful. I take one last look the adjacent neighbor's yard.

_I hope I can see you again soon._

I follow my master inside, making sure to give myself a vigorous shake before I enter the beautiful mansion. Even though I live in such a nice place, I still prefer the outside. My master bent down, placing her hands behind my ears and giving them a quick scratch. A small gesture that always feels wonderful.

"Cherry, Yutaka-chan is coming over," my master said. She thinks I don't notice the blush, "So you be good, she'll be staying with us tonight." I adore Yutaka-san, she pays special attention to me whenever she comes over. Last time, she sung about how cute I was. I don't think she realizes that I can understand what's going on.

Master pet my head softly, but before I could bask some more in the comforting feel of it, the doorbell rang. Master walked at a quick pace to answer the door. It's definitely Yutaka-san on the other side, there's no one else that master gets so excited about. They may not openly disclose the fact, but there's most certainly something going on with those two.

Yutaka-san didn't sing to me this time, probably embarrassed about master hearing her, but she did greet me in her own special way. After giving me a big hug around the neck, Yutaka-san and master made their way to their usual hangout spot. Master helped take some of the bags for Yutaka-san, so she she wouldn't have to burden herself with it. Yutaka-san was a sickly girl, from what I understood, but she seemed to be doing a lot better nowadays.

I left them to their own devices for a while as I decided to actually attempt and eat a meal. After a few bites of the speciality brand dog food we've been trying out, I decided to go check on the girls.

_I believe they were having a study party. Besides, it was hard to concentrate when I coudn't think about anything but you. _

I walked the expansive hallway until I reached the door to master's room. The door was slightly ajar when I arrived, light seeping out into the dimly lit hallway. I waited patiently by the door for any sign for me to go in. All I got was a very perplexing conversation.

"Not like that, Minami-chan," Yutaka-san said through heavy pants, "You have to use your wrist more."

"Sorry, Yutaka-chan," master responded, just as breathlessly, "Like this."

"Wrap your hands around them," said Yutaka-san, "Nice job, see they fit just fine."

"You're so good at this, Yutaka-chan," master said.

_I wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Had they really advanced that far into their relationship in this short amount of time. Is it possible that the studying and sleepover talk was just a ploy to do other things. Things that would take their relationship to that ultimate level. Was it really hapening? It was true that master's parents were already asleep, they wouldn't have a clue as to what was going on. There was only one thing to do. _

I summoned up my courage and prepared for the worst. I nudged the door fully open with my nose and raced into the room. That's when I found them...

...playing the Wii.

_Wait a minute._

"Oh, Cherry-chan," Yutaka-san squealed, as she began to pet me tenderly once again.

_This whole time I thought they were doing something else, but it was just a misinterpretation. Leave it to me to take something out of context._

After I escaped from Yutaka-san's playful grasp, master let me outside for some fresh air. I was glad to be out of the house but I was even more excited to see you. I ran to our usual meeting spot and there you were waiting for me on the other side the fence. Your amber eyes sparkled when I arrived.

_No one could take away our time. Even though it's limited, I always look foward to being near you._

"Seems like Cherry-chan found someone she likes," Yutaka said quietly, as her and Minami stepped out into the peaceful yard. The moonlight illuminating the area for them to see. The sky had never been clearer.

"Yes, the neighbor's dog. She's grown quite fond of Cherry, as has Cherry to her," Minami replied, looking at the playful dogs, then to her shorter girlfriend. She smiled, as Yutaka grabbed her arm and snuggled closer to her side.

"I'm glad Cherry-chan's happier," Yutaka smiled, "Seems like life is easy for her." Minami nodded, as she brought her hands to her chest and patted the area where she wished to be well-endowed. "I guess some people still worry about things, even after you tell them you don't mind," Yutaka added, as grabbed her girlfriend's hands in her own.

Minami leaned down and captured the pink-haired girl's lips. "Weren't we supposed to be studying?"

**A/N: Sorry, if you didn't like. Yes I made Cherry-chan yuri material as well. She totally is though. I know she's a dog, but I wanted to go out of the box on this fic. I thought about making a seperate fic for Minami and Yutaka, unfortunetly I'm not as well intuned to them as I am to Konata and Kagami. This was just a sidestory, so don't expect anymore from these guys. The next chapter will continue from where Chapter 1 left on. I just wanted you all to know what Yutaka and Minami were up. Wii's are perverted. I will update soon, but for now I must sleep. I'm exhausted.**


	3. Lucky Understandings

**Secchan here. Ok, I lied, this is not the final chapter. Yay. I figured out some pretty interesting ideas for these two, so I'm gonna throw in a few more chapters. Thanks to everyone who's even bothered to read this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be getting a little further in depth into the mind of Konami. I know Kagami might have seemed a little out of character in the first chapter. Firstly, Konata was having a dream about her being the dominant one basically. Secondly, I was exploring a sort of headstrong Kagami. I'm bringing in Miyuki, Misao, and Ayano now too-for good reason.. If you've never written a Lucky Star fic before. Let me warn you, it's hard. But if you're up for the challenge-go for it. Also, another thing I'm trying to accomplish is being totally random, but also with things that connect each chapter, kind of like the lucky star manga. I'm trying and hopefully succeeding.**

**Without further ado...**

** Chapter 2: Lucky Understandings **

Tsukasa woke unusually early. She got up from the small bed she was sharing with her sister, silently cursing herself for drinking before going to bed once again. She flipped the bathroom light off and returned to the bed. As she cuddled snug into the still warm blankets, she noticed her twin fidgeting in her sleep. Kagami was tucked into a tight ball, she seemed mostly peaceful except for the twitching and talking in her sleep.

Tsukasa wanted to wake her sister from whatever nightmare she was having, but she quickly dismissed the thought as she remembered how angry the tsundere had gotten last time. Tsukasa turned her back to her twin and tried once again to regain her lost sleep. She was almost in the first stages, when Kagami woke with a start, uttering an all-too-familiar phrase.

"I want our bodies to be joined," Kagami whispered, as her eyes snapped open. It took her a while to adjust to her fuzzy surroundings. "I can't believe I had that dream again," Kagami groaned, as she glanced over at her sister's sleeping form, "Well at least Tsukasa didn't hear me this time." Kagami pulled the covers tightly around her body once more. _God, what is she doing to me. _

Little did Kagami know, Tsukasa was awake, her eyes were huge, somewhat resembling a deer caught in headlights.

xXxXxXxXx

Konata awoke from her peaceful sleep. As naturally expected, since she fell asleep early, she also woke up early. It was just barely late morning when she stretched and exited the quiet room. As expected from her unique family, her dad and Yutaka were sitting at the kitchen table, chatting contently amongst themselves.

"...and you wouldn't believe the stink," Konata heard as she walked through the hallway to the kitchen. Konata presumed her father was telling another one of his scary stories to her defenseless cousin. Among her arrival, Soujiro hushed his story as if Konata hadn't already heard a few times already and Yutaka seemed to sigh in relief.

After a quick breakfast with her less than unorthodox family, in which Konata explained the details of the study/sleepover party, she retreated back into her room. I'f she was expecting to show up at the Hiiragi household in time, she had to get ready quick. After much thought, Konata realized that she was never really on time for anything, unless it was an anime convention or a latest release, of course, and in that case, she was always way before the scheduled time. The short girl dressed seasonally. In one fluid motion, she ran for the door waving to her dad and Yutaka as she left.

Konata ran as fast as she could muster with her short legs. She had her mostly unused bookbag and a seperate satchel containing clothes and other neccessities-such as her nintendo ds-slung over her shoulder. She managed to catch the train in time, only to notice that it was jampacked full of eager business people and noisy teenagers. Konata fought through the crowd looking for any sign of an open seat, but to no avail. She had to somewhat wedge herself in between a group of people to keep from falling over as the train jostled back and forth.

Unfortunelty for Konata, she was still too short to reach the hanging stirrups provided in the train. Konata chuckled as she thought about how even though she was old enough to buy ero-games, her height hadn't improved a single inch since middle school. Even though Konata knew she would ultimately 'appeal' to a certain fanbase of unmentionables, she sometimes wished for that extra inch to help out in dire situations such as riding the the train. A blush crept to her face as she remembered how when she usually rode the train with her friends, she would attach herself to an unsuspecting Kagami.

When the train shimmied to Konata's designated stop, she did a quick bag check and then raced off the train into the distance. Little did she know, it had begun to rain on her short run to the Hiiragi house. At first it was a slight mist, and then, without warning, the rain poured down heavily. Konata was drenched immediately. She thanked the gods as she finally made it to her destination, completely soaked to the bone. She rung the doorbell to the twin's familiar, nice, and probably warm house.

As Konata waited, listening to the footsteps come closer and closer to the door, she contemplated her reasoning for arriving in such a hurry. What would make her hurry on to the first train, with it's limited seating arrangements? What would make her run like a mad woman through the pouring rain? What would possess her to be in such a hurry, to study of all things? Then the answer hit her, like a figurative strike of lightning, as the Hiiragi's door opened. There was a girl on the other side of that door peering down at Konata. A girl with lavender-colored pigtails and a matching tsundere attitude. The girl that made the otaku's heart skip a beat. It was...

"Kagami," said Konata, grinning wide, as water dripped down from her body. All the way, from her matted down blue bangs to her cargo shorts-there was not a dry spot on the poor girl.

"Oh, crap, Konata, what happened?" Kagami asked worriedly, as she pulled the shorter girl in the inviting house by her hand. Konata reveled in the warmth of her hand in Kagami's while the lavender-haired girl turned to shut the door, never letting go. But before Konata could answer her, another prescence made herself known.

"Kagami, is that Konata?" Kagami's mother called out, as she walked out from the kitchen, catching a glimpse of the blue-haired girl. "Oh, dear, are you okay?" Konata wasn't sure why the two were staring at her in such a manner. She knew she didn't really dress up or anything, but something must have been way off for them both to be commenting on her appearance and for Kagami to act genuinely concerned about her. Konata looked herself up and down carefully, only to realize that somewhere along the way she had ran through mud. Her shoes, all the way up her short legs were covered in the brown gunk.

"I'm fine," Konata laughed, not believing how zoned out she must have been to miss the mud. "I guess I just battled nature to get here on time." Konata smiled at the overwhelmed duo, before noticing that she was dripping in the Hiiragi's foyer and she had gotten the freshly cleaned floor dirty. "Oh, I'm sorry, I seem to be making a mess, maybe I can just go home and change real quick and..."

"Forget it," Kagami stated bluntly, as she interrupted the rambling Konata. "You're not going anywhere, besides this is a sleepover, I'm sure you brought your pajamas with you so you can just go ahead and change and clean up here." Kagami's face grew a few degrees hotter, as she adjusted her line of vision from Konata's wet clothes, tightly clinging to her body, to an ordinary house plant in the corner of the room.

"Yes, Konata, your free to use the bath," Kagami's mom added, "And please, don't worry about this mess, I'll clean it up." The oldest Hiiragi woman tightened the apron around her waist as if to emphasize her capability to get the job done. Konata wondered about the apron, until she smelled the thick aroma that was filling up the house. "Kagami, will you take Konata to get cleaned up, dinner's going to be ready soon and I want everyone to be able to join us."

Kagami nodded in understanding, as she drug the dazed girl to the bathroom. Konata felt slightly guilty about the fact that Kagami's mom had to finish getting dinner ready, as well as clean the mess that she had unknowingly made upon her arrival.

Kagami shut the door behind her as she led Konata into the large bathing area. Konata marveled at the size of it, but remembered that Kagami and Tsukasa had a big family. They had two older sisters, that were gone away in college at the moment, that had to share it with them. Konata reached into the extra satchel she carried with her, thankful that nothing inside had gotten wet. She kicked off her shoes and was unbuttoning her pants when she stopped and focused on the blushing tsundere leaning on the door.

"Hmm...Kagamin," Konata grinned mischieviously, as she caught the enamoured girl's attention. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me undress?" Konata's feline grin grew wider, as Kagami this time tried to hide the crimson spread on her face. "Not that I'd particulary mind it, of course."

"It's n-not like t-t-that," Kagami countered, as she forcibly opened the door and let herself out, "You...pervert," she added, closing the door. Kagami walked down the narrow corridor to her room. '_It's not like I meant to or anything, it's just...wet clothes shouldn't cling like that,' _Kagami thought to herself, as she entered her room where the others awaited. Kagami shook oncoming thoughts of the shorter girl out of her head, as she explained to the others Konata's predicament.

"I'm the pervert," Konata said, she pulled on her pajama shorts. "Wasn't Kagamin just ogling my goodies." For dramatic effect, Konata tapped her nonexistant chest. "Maybe I just gained some experience points," Konata laughed as she exited the washroom. She was mostly dry, with the exception of her hair, which she pulled back into a rough ponytail. After Kagami's early reaction, she was proud of herself for packing a pair of semi risque pajama shorts and a tight fitting white tanktop.

She stepped out into the hallway, flipping the bathroom light off. Instead of heading to Kagami's room where the party was taking place, Konata immediately raced back to the front of the house, where Mrs. Hiiragi slaved over a hot stove. "Alright, I'm here to help, as payment for dirtying up your house, Mrs. Hiiragi," Konata stated, as she entered the wonderfully good smelling kitchen.

Fifteen minutes passed, as Kagami, now sitting in her room, putting the final touches on her homework, began to wonder about the otaku. _'Did she get lost in the bathroom or something?'_ Kagami thought, as she made up her mind to go and check on the girl. She told the other girls at the table that she would be back in a few and she dashed off to find Konata. She checked the bathroom first, only to find that the otaku wasn't there.

Kagami worked her way through the house and soon she heard a group of voices coming from the kitchen. She immediately recognized the voices of her mother, her father, and..._Konata? _Kagami raced to the doorway to try and stop whatever embarrassing story Konata was sharing her parents. Although, when she arrived, she was emotionally hit by the image that had befallen her. Konata and her mom were putting the finishing touches on the Negimaki dish they had made. They were now both wearing aprons and handkerchiefs were tied on their heads. Her father was seated comfortably at the massive dinner table, and they were all laughing at the conversation they were engrossed in.

Kagami felt tears start to form in her aquamarine eyes. She had never seen Konata and her parents take a liking to each other before. It was surprising to see the short girl interacting so calm and collectively with her parents. In Kagami's eyes, they looked like a family. She was pround of Konata for fitting in nicely with her strict, but also laidback parents. It gave Kagami hope that maybe they wouldn't mind her undeniably being in love with Konata.

_'In love,'_ Kagami thought to herself, _'Yeah, I am in love with her. She's an irritating little slacker, but somehow deep down, I know that she's perfect for me. I could probably never tell her that though, and who's to say she even feels the same, or if she even likes girls. Wait a sec, doesn't she read yuri manga? Great, now I'm thinking too much, but what if...' _

"Kagamin?" Konata called out, snapping Kagami out of her haze. Kagami glanced around, everyone's eyes glued to her as she struggled to find her voice.

"Hey there," Mr. Hiiragi called out to his daughter, "Konata here was just telling us all about you and your group's little adventures."

"I was just at the part where I tell them about how bad you are in Home-Ec class," Konata added teasingly, "Poor Kagamin's not a very domestic person." This statement earned a stout giggle from Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragi. It also made Kagami become flustered, as she tried to throw out a good comeback.

"First of all, don't call me by that embarrassing nickname in front if my parents, and also, at least I get all my homework done, which is what you should be doing right now, instead of goofing like usual," Kagami retorted, having won the battle.

"You're right," Mrs. Hiiragi said, looking back and forth between the girls. Kagami was pointing a heated finger at Konata, and Konata was nonchalantly pretending she didn't hear Kagami. "You girls should probably get back to work, besides, dinner's pretty much ready, just let the others know."

"Others?" Konata asked, taking off her apron. As far as she knew the only other people at the the sleepover/study party were Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you, I..." Kagami answered, glancing at her parents, "as they call it, 'pulled a Tsukasa,' and absentmindedly forgot that I invited Misao and Ayano to study with me today, as well, since they're in my class. I figured we could all study together. "

"Ah, so now it's truly a party," Konata said, as she waved bye to the elder Hiiragis and walked off to Kagami's room where she would undoubtably find them all waiting. "Let's go, Kagami-sama!" she added, getting a head-start.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily, you're going to work, too," Kagami said, as she quickly followed Konata to her room. "And don't call me that around them either." Mrs. Hiiragi waited until she could no longer hear the two girls' voices to make a general observation.

"I think I sense what's going on here. I think I might have figured out why Kagami's been so distance, as of late," the woman said sweetly. It was only until a few minutes of unresponsiveness that Mrs. Hiiragi gave her husband a worried look. Her husband's features were furrowed with confusion. She just smiled and set the table for everyone. Sometimes her husband could be so dense.

After everyone exclaimed "Itadakimasu!" and finished eating. The girl's found themselves once again in Kagami's room, attempting to once again study. Kagami knowingly finished off the last bit of her homework, stopping a few times to help Tsukasa with her math problems or yell at Konata for slacking off, in a good way. Miyuki and Ayano tended to helping Misao finish her homework, since they had both, as generally good students, already completed theirs. Konata was no where near completion and Tsukasa had given up after all a while and resorted to scribbling the words _balsalmic vinegar_ in the top left corner of her page.

Just as Kagami finsished her final problem, an exaggerated sigh came from both Konata and Misao. Misao was the first to speak however. She had become increasingly bored with what she thought was a party. The only reason she had come was to spend more time with a secret starwberry blonde crush of hers, and her friends, too.

"Oi, Hiiragi," Misao called out, breaking the silence. Both of the lavender-haired twins' heads popped up from their work. "Uhh, the older Hiiragi," Misao added, her enthusiasm adding to the huge grin she wore. "What do you say we take a little break from all this studying, and indulge in a fun little game."

"A game?" Kagami asked, suspiciously eyeing the fanged girl. All eyes fell on Misao, as she closed her textbook and cleared her throat, ready to explain the brilliant plan.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter is being written as we speak, so you won't have long. Oh, I'll give a hint-the game is ****not**** Truth or Dare, that is way to overused. I wanted to elaborate more on Konami. If you thought that something was going to happen in the bathroom-sorry, I'm teasing you, but I promise we'll be getting there. I wanted to pay respect to Konata and Kagami's parents by adding them in this chapter. There doesn't seem to be many stories where they come in to play. Also Mrs. Hiiragi seems to have some understanding about what's going on, but Mr. Hiiragi-let's just say we know which twin is more like him. **

**I want our bodies to be joined, the 'stink' talk, balsalmic vinegar and Ayano and Misao's yuriness shouldn't have to be explained, but if you don't know just go and watch more lucky star. All, except the last one, are pretty much there. They're still totally yuri though.**

**References: There were really only three: experience points come from most video games, (big duh, there). Negimaki-also called Negima- is a japanese dish-teriyaki beef strips rolled in negi. Negi is japanese for onions or scallions. Either way, I'm making another Negima?! joke here.**

**And itadakimasu means literally, "I receive!" It's done as a common curtesy before many Japanese meals.**

**Tell me what you think, and in the next chapter: The party kicks off and then the group deals with...murder? Stay tuned. **

**P.S. I changed the summary to make more sense. At first, I didn't write the real summary because I didn't want to give away the story. **


	4. Lucky Murder

**Secchan here. So a lot of people I take it really wanted Konami angst. I wanted to explain myself a little. I didn't want this story to be angsty because I already write enough angst as it is. I kinda wanted a different vibe, because the other story I'm doing right now is angsty. I skipped around the whole 'struggle with the feelings' thing. I'm sorry. Maybe in the future I will do an angsty Konami story. I just have too many projects on me right now. Forgive me. So think of this story as Konata and Kagami have already come to the realization that they like each other. I promise if you bear with me, I will probably deliver an angst-filled Konami story somewhere down the line. **

**The game is not truth or dare, the game is called murderer. Enjoy.**

**'How to play Muderer'-Write murderer on a piece of paper and then fill a hat with the same number of papers as players. Everyone draws a paper and no one tells of what they have. Everyone splits up. The murderer must 'kill' their victom by winking at them. When a victom is winked at, they must count to three and fall to the ground, 'dead.' If somone figures out who the murderer is, they must yell "Stop!" Everyone must freeze. If the person correctly guesses who the murderer is, they win the game. So enjoy and without further ado...**

**Chapter 3: Lucky Murder**

"A game?" Kagami asked, suspiciously eyeing the fanged girl. All eyes fell on Misao, as she closed her textbook and cleared her throat, ready to explain the brilliant plan.

"Yes," Misao replied, proud of herself for suggesting it first, "but what do you say we make it more interesing with a bet." Misao knew as soon as the words had left her mouth, she had won over Kagami. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Alright Kusakabe, what are your wages?" Kagami asked, easily accepting the fanged-girl's proposition. Misao thought hard for a few minutes. Everyone's suspence was building and then Misao stood quickly, putting both hands on her hips. She had a self-confident aura about her. She had also figured a good deal.

"There are six people," Misao started, pointing to everyone in the room, "That's good, everything can split evenly, I will take the Takara and Izumi, of course."

"Somehow I feel slightly cheated," Kagami sighed. She was left with Tsukasa and Ayano. She had faith in her friend, her sister too, but Misao had picked the smartest girl and the best girl when it came to games. Kagami knew Misao had some wild trick up her sleeve, but ultimately she had first pick since the game was her idea. "You haven't told us what game we're playing, yet," the impatient tsundere said.

"Right," said Misao. Her and Konata both were practically glowing about the oppurtunity to get out of studying. Of course, everyone was excited to take a break, even Kagami, but she would never admit that the prospect of playing a game, having a good time, and hanging out with her friends, actually sounded really fun to her. "We're going to play Murderer," Misao added in a creepy tone.

"Murderer, but that's such a childish game," Kagami complained, "I thought we were gonna play something more adult themed, something like Truth or Dare."

"Oho, Kagamin really wants to play that one," Konata chimed in, pulling teasingly at one of the girl's pigtails, "She's not at all worried about what crazy dares we might come up with, but if you insist...."

"No no," Kagami interrupted, trying not to imagine what crazy things could and probably would happen in a few rounds of Truth or Dare. Kagami knew that someone would throw out the idea of kissing, since the game usually evolved into wild dares such as that. Kagami weighed out the pros and cons of Truth or Dare, finally making the decision to play Murderer.

The reason for choosing 'Murderer' was that Kagami knew, for a fact, one of Konata's new found obsession was twincest. She had been trying to get Kagami to watch an anime about some kind of host club, in which two of the members dabbled in the 'fine art' of twincest. And since Konata related everything to anime or video games, she was pretty sure the otaku would suggest it as a dare, since Kagami was too stubborn to pick truth. Seeming as there was only one set of twins in the room, Kagami could not bring herself to agree on the game any longer, opting for the safer choice.

"Alright, we'll play Misao's little game," Kagami agreed, as she pointed back at her group. "If any of us win, the rest of you have to finish your homework without copying off of us."

"Deal," Misao complied as she shook the lavender-haired girl's hand, "But if any of us win, then we all have to stay up and have a real party. It'll be great, we'll play video games, eat junkfood, and stay up all night." Misao absolutely sparkled, she counted on winning, eveything was riding on her an her teammates. Having Konata and Miyuki as partners made the game easier. There was no way she could lose.

"You haven't won, yet," Kagami gloated, not one to stray away from the challenge.

Since the rain had yet to let up, the girls decided to play in the house. Kagami and Tsukasa's parents had called it a night soon after they were finished with dinner, and their room was all the way up on the second floor, which meant that the girls had the whole downstairs to themselves. This provided them with enough rooms and areas to divide up into. While the preparations were being finished, which included Konata and Misao happily cutting up six pieces of paper and then writing murderer on one of them, Kagami thought of her best line of attacks if she was the murderer-take out the smart ones first. Of course, that meant killing Konata. A precausion Kagami had to take.

Before the preparations for the game, everyone decided to join Konata in changing into their pajamas. Everyone insisted on being comfortable for the long night that most likely awaited them.

All of the papers were tightly folded into small squares as they were placed inside of a bag when Kagami returned from the bathroom, after changing into her green-colored pajama set. The folded papers had reminded Kagami of the last Tanabata festival when Konata, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and herself had gone together. After they had hung their fortunes on a branch, Kagami remembered seeing one paper fortune in particular that had read, 'Konata is my wife.'

She blushed as she dared a glance in the otaku's direction. Konata was balancing a pencil, more specifically Kagami's pencil, on her top lip, waiting for everyone to finish. Konata's emerald eyes met her own indigo ones, as Kagami threw the other girl a reserved smile. She watched as Konata's usually lazy eyes lit up with happiness and the corners of her lips turned up into a feline-like smile, the pencil dropping to the floor. Truth or Dare was increasingly beginning to sound good again as Kagami watched Konata from afar. Finally, everyone returned to the room to begin the game, knocking Kagami out of her peaceful reverie.

"I hope this will be fun," Tsukasa said, overflowing with happiness at the chance to do something besides study, she glanced at the magenta-haired girl to her right. "Right, Yuki-chan?"

"Oh, yes," Miyuki nodded in approval, "Studies have shown that if you take breaks from your school work to do things, such as recreational activities or even, in this case, playing a fun game, that in the end your concentration becomes better because you're not burning yourself out in one sitting."

"Wow, Yuki-chan, you're so smart," Tsukasa said in awe of the taller girl. Kagami was listening close by, coming to terms with what her friend had said. All they had to do was make the most of the game. Easy enough.

As the game begun, everyone reached into the bag and pulled out a slip of paper, reading to see if they were the bloodthirsty murderer or the helpless victom, and then they scattered. Six girls running in different directions, only one of them held their lives in the balance.

xXxXxXxXx

Slowly the minutes ticked by, there was no sound made anywhere in the house. Misao had hidden herself, uncomfortably crounching under the dark stairs. She let the pitch black shadows cloak her from the view of the others. She had to win this game, not simply because she was overly competitive, but also because she could no longer stand a moment more of studying. There was two things she knew for certain though: she was not the murderer, and she had to win, just in case the two smartest girls she had picked were taken out. _'Fat chance,'_ Misao thought to herself.

After debating on waiting a little while longer before moving, Misao decided to find another hiding place, maybe watch the others from afar. Just as she stepped foot out into the open, she heard someone close by fall to the ground. Retreating back into her spot, she looked into the area of the living room. She noticed a body on the ground, her magenta hair was sprawled out all around her and the killer was no where to be found.

_'Crap, they got my best player,'_ Misao panicked, _'And I didn't even see who it was!' _ She knew she was done for if she stayed there much longer. The brown-haired girl breathed in quickly, before she ran fast towards the kitchen. She took the longer route through the hallways, she had to surprise the perpatraitor. The kitchen was the next room past the living room, Misao was sure she would catch the killer there.

xXxXxXxXx

There were things that even Miyuki wasn't good at, and this game she feared was one of them. She slowly crept into the dimly lit living room. She was indeed in no hurry. She was trying to savor the good times and memories she made with her friends. She had been in the living room for only a few minutes, but somehow she couldn't shake the urge that she was being watched.

She attempted to proceed on to the next room, until a presence in front of her startled her. She was about to call out to her friend when she noticed their expressionless face coming closer into her view. And then, the girl winked and it was over.

_'One...two...three,'_ Miyuki chanted in her head, and then she fell hard to the ground. She was dead, but somehow she couln't help but feel proud of the killer for outsmarting her. There was nothing she could do now, as she listened to the footsteps fade away.

xXxXxXxXx

Konata stealthy covered the length of the back wall. She was located in the kitchen, not sure of her next move. So far, she wasn't sure of the other girl's statuses. She was saddened by the fact that she hadn't drawn the murderer paper. She couldn't even begin to imagine how fun the game would have been if she controlled all the power. Thinking about who out of the other five could have been the killer, Konata thought that it could have been Misao. Misao would never charge at Konata first, not with the game depending on Konata as one of it's suppossed best players.

_'It could be Kagami,'_ Konata thought, with a smile, _'Oh, but wait, that doesn't make sense, wouldn't she come after me first.' _Lost in her world of what-ifs, Konata didn't even notice the somber precense of another girl behind her. The killer grabbed Konata's attention by tapping her lightly on the shoulder. The blue-haired girl spun around without clearly thinking the situation through.

"Oh, hey...." Konata started to say, but was interrupted by a deadly wink. The killer had claimed victory once again. On three, Konata fell in a heap to the cold kitchen floor. She watched with wide eyes as the murderer stumbled out of the kitchen. _'Go figure,'_ Konata thought to herself.

xXxXxXxXx

She had spent a few minutes in her room, but she increasingly became irritated because she was just standing there in one place. She had to move, if she lost the game then that meant Misao and even...Konata, dare she say, had free reign to copy her work. Kagami moved slowly towards the open door, but where would she go first? She didn't have a clue.

Kagami, still unsure of her next move, remembered an important detail. If there was no one in the general area of the hall, then there was probably no one in one of the important rooms that the hallway led to. Putting the game on hold and making a beeline for the kitchen was at the top of her agenda. She knew for a fact she had stowed away a few boxes of pocky. Her sweet tooth got the best of her.

Hiding once in a nearby closet, Kagami held her breath, as the brown-haired girl eagerly made her way down the expansive hallway. Once Misao was out of view, Kagami once again made her way to the delicious prize that awaited her in the kitchen.

_'Made it,'_ Kagami thought, as she finally reached the kitchen. That's when she noticed _her_, laying face-up on the floor as her blue hair pooled out around her. _'So, she got herself killed,'_ Kagami thought, eyeing the collapsed girl suspiciously, _'Well, at least this increases my chances of winning.'_ Kagami kneeled down before the other girl. She pinched a handful of Konata's cheek, gaining a funny face from the girl herself.

"Ka-ga-minnn," Konata slurred, as Kagami let go of her cheek. "Did you come to get revenge for my death? Or could it be that you were looking for sweets?" Konata opened her eyes and looked up mischieviously at the lavender-haired girl. Kagami expression was as though she had just been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. This elicited a laugh from Konata.

"What's so funny? And, you know...dead people aren't supposed to move, or talk for that matter," Kagami said knowingly. Konata just continued to chuckle uncontrollably, as Kagami became more flustered. She was getting no tangible answer between giggles.

"Kagami," Konata said seriously, wanting the girl's full attention. Putting on her best stern face, Konata propped herself up into a sitting position directly in front of Kagami, looking deeply into her eyes. Blue and green met, as Kagami tried to think of of a way to counter Konata's mesmerizing gaze. She came up empty, she had to say something, anything, but all she did was mutter incoherantly. Not one to drag things out, Konata quickly bent foward and captured Kagami's lips in her own. Even though the kiss was quickly broken after it had started, it had left Kagami's head spinning uncontrollably. She wouldn't have believed it had actually happened, if it had not been for eyes remaining open the whole time. Konata smugly smiled as she uttered the phrase, "Avenge me!"

Without warning, the blue-haired girl collapsed on Kagami's lap, presumably dead once again. Kagami sat in the renewed silence, taking in the events that just happened. She couldn't believe Konata just kissed her like that.

"K-Konata! Don't do those kinds of things, and wh-what are you acting out this time," she yelled, sure that Konata was acting out something she had probably seen or read before. No answer. Kagami struggled internally. She wanted to talk to Konata, even though she knew her feelings, she was too scared to do so. At the same time, there was also an urge to wack her upside the head for such a surprising gesture. It was as clear as Konata's hot breath on her legs. Kagami was sure, if she hadn't been before, she was definitely in love with the otaku.

After contemplating whether or not to sit there contently or beat Konata up for being so dramatic, Kagami resisted temptation and looked down at the feline-like girl resting on her lap. She had opened her mouth to speak, but then Kagami remembered that they were indeed still playing a game. As if to reconfirm that fact, she heard a loud thud in the hallway right outside the kitchen. The bet she made earlier came back to mind. She froze, what if the killer was coming back for her? Or what if she claimed another one?

Kagami gently lifted Konata's head from her lap, repositioning it comfortably on the ground. Maybe she could talk to Konata later. She left the kitchen, her curiosity getting the best of her. Kagami peaked her head around the corner. There was no killer, but there was someone huddled into a tight ball on the ground. Kagami recognized the lavender-haired girl immediately.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami shouted, running to her side, "Oh no, not you too." Kagami looked around. She saw the shadow of someone in the hallway coming closer. Was it the killer coming back for her? There was no where to run, Kagami didn't have enough time to hide.

xXxXxXxXx

Misao ran quickly through the hallyway. She had heard a loud thud back in the ajoining hallway. Misao was sure she would catch the killer and win the game. She reached the area in record time, only to see Kagami hunched over her sister. _'I knew it,'_ she thought to herself.

"Stop!" Misao yelled, raising her voice for the other girls to hear, "I know who the murderer is!" Misao was quite proud, she knew she had won. She waited as Konata popped her head around the corner, Miyuki arrived from the living room, and Ayano seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Everyone gathered around, waiting for the verdict.

"The killer is the older Hiiragi," Misao said, pointing at Kagami confidently. All eyes fell to Kagami. She was on trial and know she had to plead her case.

"Wait a second, that's not right," Kagami said defensively, as if she were really on trial. "I'm not the murderer."

"Don't try to talk your way out of this, I saw you crouched over your poor, defenseless sister," Misao added, her fang sticking out lightly.

"But," Kagami started, sticking to her strong defense, "I'm really not the murderer." Misao expression was one of dumbfoundedness. She was so sure. So sure the Kagami had to be the murderer. All the signs were there. She caught her bent over her fallen, unresentant sister. She didn't want to believe it be true but for some reason the fanged girl believed the sincerity behind Kagami's words. Before Misao could elaborate more, a soft voice interrupted her query.

"Um..."Tsukasa announced quietly, as she stood, half-concealed by her older sister, "I'm actually the murderer." As if to reconfirm the stunning truth, Tsukasa pulled a slip of paper from her pajama pocket, the elleged words scribbled clearly on it. "I stubbed my toe in the hallway and it hurt really bad. I'm sorry, I didn't want anyone to fight." Kagami and Misao both stared at the bow-cladded girl in confusion. No one would have ever suspected passive, little Tsukasa, but it all boiled down to luck of the draw. Lucky Tsukasa relished in the fact she had beaten everyone in a game. She happily cheered to herself, as Konata joined the girls.

"But does this mean that the game is a draw," Konata said, matter-of-factly, all but popping Tsukasa's celebratory bubble, "Since the killer was the one to confess and everything." Tsukasa sulked, realizing that she had ultimately ruined the sole purpose of even starting the game. Kagami, partial to Tsukasa's attempts to be better in the things that she did, agreed on the draw, but scolded Konata for her bluntness.

"Hey you," Kagami scowled at the lazy-eyed girl, "Don't go ruining Tsukasa's moment to shine like that. Besides you should be disqualified anyway."

"What did you do Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked Konata timidly. Konata's grin grew wide as Kagami's face became highly flustered in their rememberence of the events that had taken place not too long ago. Tsukasa waited patiently, but never got her answer as Kagami's hand found a secure place tightened over Konata's mouth.

"So, a draw it is," Misao said in congratulations, "I guess sidekicks deserve to get the spotlight every now and then." Tsukasa stared blankly, still not understanding the reference. Misao joined Ayano and Miyuki who chatted ideally about the outcome of the game. "The younger Hiiragi did a good job. At least she got two out of five of us."

"I guess I wouldn't really count that much. I hate to admit it , but I really didn't play much of the game," Ayano admitted, as Misao studied her crush unknowingly. "You see, I drank a little too much at dinner. You know how you start a game and your adrenaline starts pumping. I had to excuse myself halfway through the game. When I came back, the game had ended." Misao laughed and nodded in understandment. It definitely explained how she never saw the girl.

Kagami soon released Konata from her angry grasp, noting that the younger girl had to breath sometime. Since no one could decide on a clear winner, and just what to do with the fact that the game ended in a draw, the group agreed to have a real party, instead of studying more. Needless to say, eveyone was grateful.

**A/N: I gave you a slight teaser, I'm so proud and no one seriously died. This took forever, sorry. At first, I obtained writer's block, then I got busy with work. After watching some anime and finishing my halloween costume, I finished this and wrote another couple of stories to make up. It's 5 in the morning. I'll finish and post the conclusion tomorrow.**

**Lets see references: I believe I made an Ouran High School Host Club twincest reference, and the 'Konata is my wife' is from a lucky star episode.**

**No Lucky Star characters were hurt in the making of this chapter....except Tsukasa, you poor moe bait.**


	5. Late Night, Sleep Tight

**Warning: Fluff ahead. Proceed with caution...**

**Chapter 5:** **Late Night, Sleep Tight**

Kagami was frustrated, as she threw the playstation controller, upset by the fact that Misao beat her again in a fighting game. Misao never won at games. In fact, she stated at one time, just how bad she was at them. Kagami loved fighting games, she wasn't supposed to lose. After seven rematches, Kagami finally gave up, passing the controller on to the next poor soul that lost to Misao's unusual winning streak. Kagami blamed it on her being so distracted as of recently. Kagami was more angered by the fact that she gave in to the temptation of their so-called real party, instead of her continuing where she left off in her studies.

Everyone was comfortable in her room again. They were playing games, chatting senselessly, eating junkfood-which included Kagami's secret pocky stash-they were doing everything but studying and completing their assignments that were soon to be due. _'Honestly, why I put up with them?'_ Kagami thought.

Kagami had finally focused on her text book when the sounds of wild button pushing and cheering distractingly pulled her away from chapter four. Looking over, she had noticed that Konata was fighting Misao. Everyone had been mostly quiet until the blue-haired girl was passed the controller. Konata, who was not great at fighting games and didn't really like them that much, had found that her tactic of wildly pushing at the controller buttons seemed to be working out for the best. By some weird chance, Misao was proving to be a formidible foe. Misao knew she was bad at most games, but she had never really tried the fighting genre before. The match was close, maybe Konata was off or Misao didn't now her own abilities, but the brown-haired girl managed to defeat Konata's remaining health with a couple of combos.

"Still undefeated!" Misao cheered loudly. Kagami figured Misao was undoubtably showing off now.

Kagami retracted her gaze from the flashing game back to her work. She slowly read the next paragraph of importance, only to find that she reread the same sentence three times in a row. Annoyed, Kagami moved on to the next paragraph. She was going to be prepared for school at least. Two words in and Kagami heard: _boom, smack, slash _and_ Finish Him!!_

That was the final straw, Kagami couldn't take it anymore. It was one thing for them to have a party. One that was particularly noisy. But why did they they always have to have it in her room. Last she checked, Tsukasa had her own room, with her own electronics, even if they were rarely used.

"Alright, that's it!" Kagami stated, grabbing everyone's attention.

xXxXxXxXx

Kagami felt slightly guilty as she watched the other girls shuffle out of her room. Even though she felt guilty, it was all she could do to obtain a little bit of peace. As the door shut, Kagami slid back down to the low table in front of her bed, once again attempting to read her paragraph, her pencil in hand to write down any thing that was necessary. That's when she noticed someone still in her room. A lingering presence with bright blue hair had made herself at home on Kagami's bed, curled up in the warm blankets.

"What are you still doing here?" Kagami asked, turning around to see Konata in the middle of her bed staring contently at her.

"I'm tired," Konata answered simply, letting out a small yawn to prove her point.

"Yeah, I believe that," Kagami replied sarcastically, "Besides, who said you could stay in here?" Kagami didn't necessairly mind, but she did have work to finish and she knew for sure Konata couldn't stay still.

"Have a heart, Kagamin," Konata sulked, as she reached out to run her fingers through the older girl's lavender locks. "I've been working all night, after all."

"Working?" Kagami asked, "On what, may I ask? Being your usual self, losing a few matches to Misao, let's not even mention that little stunt you pulled back in the game we played." Konata didn't reply to Kagami's scolding right away. Instead, she scooted off the bed into a seated position behind the taller girl, her legs on both sides her. She wrapped her arms around Kagami's waist, embracing her from behind. Kagami became stiff as a board at first, but soon nervously relaxed into the warmness surrounding her.

"Ah, and here I thought my charm had actually worked," Konata laughed, as she rested her head on Kagami's shoulder, "Maybe I need to practise more." Kagami's light blush spread into deep crimson, as Konata gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"D-don't get any ideas, perv," Kagami stuttered, chancing a glance out of her peripheral vision at the mischeivious expression Konata oh so smugly wore. "I-it's not like I l-like you or a-anything," Kagami lied. Konata saw past this.

"Kagamiii," Konata chanted huskily, grabbing Kagami's attention. Kagami jumped slightly, before cautiously turning her head towards Konata's. A bad mistake on her part as the result of her turning head ended in their faces being inches apart, unbearably close. Kagami was sure her face had caught on fire with the heat radiating off of it, but Konata didn't look phased. Her grin remained, as she dipped her head another excruciating centimeter closer to the lavender-haired girl's.

Kagami's eyes fluttered to a close, she could feel Konata's searing gaze on her, her petite frame wrapped protectively around her, her breath wisping lightly across her face as she moved closer still. Kagami couldn't bear the wait any longer. She breached the gap between them and took Konata's lips. Without hesitation, Konata hastily returned the kiss with renewed fervor. Kagami dropped her pencil, replacing her hand on Konata's cheek, as her homework became soon forgotten.

_Knock. Knock._ Neither girls seperated. Kagami, whose mind was too busy with thoughts of it's own, didn't even register the miniscule noise. Konata heard the noise, but couldn't bring herself to care, so she ignored the light rasping and the door opening until....

"Onee-chan, I'm coming in. I think I left my dr-" Tsukasa attempted to say, as she opened the door all the way to reveal her sister and friend in a heavy liplock. Kagami, having finally heard Tsukasa, immediately distanced herself from the otaku. She couldn't believe Tsukasa just walked in on them.

_'There's no telling what this must of looked like,'_ Kagami nervously thought, _'It could only look like one thing and that's exactly what was happening...oh god.'_ Kagami braved a look at her sister. Would she disapprove or get angry or even never talk to her again? When Kagami's eyes met her face, it was a look of pure confusion. Tsukasa's face was completely blank, void of all emotion. Her eyes were wide as she she stood in the doorway for what seemed like forever to Kagami. Then she slowly shut the door, her face remaining the same the whole time.

After the door clicked shut, Kagami sat motionless until she felt a hand on top of her own. "Maybe you should go explain some things, I don't think Tsukasa quite understands," Konata suggested. Kagami looked into the girl's eyes, the all-knowing orbs giving her strength. She nodded, stood and silently headed out the door after her twin.

Konata smiled when the door shut. Who would have thought such a thing would've produced such fantastic results? Konata wasn't at all worried about what Kagami was telling her sister, she knew they belonged together, and Tsukasa would understand after some brief explaining. _'Think I might have gotten those experience points,'_ Konata thought, as she once again curled up into Kagami's warm blankets, falling into a peaceful sleep.

xXxXxXxXx

"I figured you were lovesick or that you really liked someone, but I never imagined it would've been Kona-chan," Tsukasa explained to her sister in the solace of the quiet hallway. Kagami answered with a shy nod. Tsukasa gave her sister a quick hug. "I'm glad it's Kona-chan though," Tsukasa added, with a yawn, "This means that we'll still get to see her all the time, even after we graduate." Tsukasa was absolutely beaming with happiness.

"Thanks, Tsukasa," Kagami said, pulling away from the petite girl. Kagami was sure that Tsukasa wasn't completely understanding the full severity of everything. She was so easily accepting, but how would everyone else feel. Kagami was mainly scared about her friends and parents. There was more she would have to explain in time. For now, however, she felt the full fatigue of the day's events wearing down on her. "Just don't say anything, yet. I want to be the one to explain everything."

"Ok," Tsukasa yawned again. "No problem, Onee-chan." Tsukasa rubbed her eyes. By her standards, it was way past her usual bedtime, she was sure she wouldn't wake up until way past noon.

"Get some sleep, thanks again," Kagami said, motioning for her sister to return to her room. Kagami began the short trek back to her room. She was about to open the door to her sanctuary when she heard Tsukasa call to her down the hallway.

"Onee-chan, don't forget to wake Kona-chan up for breakfast," Tsukasa said sleepily. "Also, could you wake us up too, please." Kagami nodded, as her sister entered her room, almost tripping over a half-asleep Misao.

_'Wake...Kona-chan...Oh crap, she's still in my room,'_ Kagami remembered, as she hesitantly opened the door. Kagami was nervous. Konata was probably still awake. Maybe they would talk about things or they could just cuddle. Kagami gasped. What if Konata had other things in mind? Was she really ready for that? _'Who am I kidding, of course I'm not, these things take time. I'm just overreacting now. She's probably playing on her DS or something.'_

Kagami's nervousness intensified as she shut the door. The light was off now. The rain had stopped some time ago and brought with it a slightly cloudy sky and a radiating moon that shined through the window. Enough so that Kagami could make out the thin frame underneath her blankets. Kagami inched closer to the bed, crouching in front of the sleeping girl.

Kagami watched Konata closely as her chest rose and fell rhythmically. She listened to her soft snoring. Noted how her blue hair was tossed haphazardly around her. Kagami was overcome with emotions. Just how much her life had changed, and how much their lives were going to change. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Konata yet, but somehow she already knew that everything was going to be ok. She already had people that understood and she knew that in time everyone else could get used to them. Kagami chuckled at the idea of the day starting out as a study party, and ending with her inevitably becoming the otaku's girlfriend.

She reached out and brushed a few strands of blue from the sleeping girl's eyes, letting her hand linger longer than intended. _'She is really pretty when she sleeps,'_ Kagami thought, _'She's always pretty, but when her eyes are closed like this I've actually noticed that she has long eyelashes. I'm not sure if I can resist the urge to tease her.' _

"Sweet kisses," Konata slurred, as she changed postions by rolling over to her side, holding a firm grip on Kagami's arm as she did so. Kagami rolled her eyes. _'She would be a pervert even in her dreams,' _she thought.

"Oi, you better be dreaming about me over there," Kagami said to the sleeping girl, as she grabbed a loose pillow and smacked the sleeping girl in the head with it.

"Hey, Kagamin," Konata said sleepily, as she glanced up at the lavender-haired girl through heavy eyes.

"What are you still doing in my bed?" Kagami teased, as she managed to pull her arm free from the other girl's grasp. She didn't receive an answer immediately. She shook Konata's arm slightly.

"...sleep," Konata managed to mumble, before she fell into her dream world once again. Kagami sighed, it seemed as though Konata was telling the truth about being tired.

"Fine, you can sleep here," Kagami obliged, "But don't try anything funny." No answer again. Kagami shook her head, as she stood from her crouch. She locked her door, before returning to occupied bed. She didn't need anyone just walking in on them. Explaining everything first thing in the morning was not what Kagami wanted to do. She climbed in the bed opposite of the other girl, facing away from her. She had become quite content and comfortable when she felt a movement from behind her. _'Is she really asleep,'_ Kagami thought.

"Right there, Kagamin," Konata whispered, as she tucked herself into the taller girl. Kagami trembled, her eyes went wide as Konata threw an arm protectively around here, crushing their bodies close. Too close. Kagami was at loss for words, surely Konata was not having that kind of dream, was she? Kagami wasn't sure of what to do, she needed to seperate them. This was something she definitely wasn't ready for. "That's it, the special edition copy.I'm so glad we found it."

_'A manga,'_ Kagami thought, taking in a huge breath, _'She's dreaming about us buying her a manga.' _Kagami felt the calmness wash over her body. She wasn't sure whether to be angry or relieved at the girl for the oddly sweet dream she was having. She opted for the latter, and decided to not worry about things.

Kagami let herself relax into Konata's hold. She even put her hands on Konata's hands fit snuggly around her waist. She felt herself falling into a restful sleep finally. The worries of the day didn't bother her as much as Konata's soft snoring and warm body lulled her into a peaceful slumber.

When she allowed herself the luxury, she found that she became more relaxed almost immediately. It's just one of the things that the otaku did for her. Tsukasa's words fluttered into her head again. She smiled, she was grateful that Konata would be around a lot more, too.

**A/N: There you have it. I hope ya'll liked. If you did-great. If you didn't-sorry, write a story yourself.**

**Two references this time: **_**She reached out and brushed a few strands of blue from the sleeping girl's eyes, letting her hand linger longer than intended. 'She is really pretty when she sleeps,' Kagami thought, 'She's always pretty, but when her eyes are closed like this I've actually noticed that she has long eyelashes. Makes me want to resist the urge to tease her.' **_

**This actually came from a cute Konata and Kagami doujinshi that I have saved somewhere in the messy space I call a computer. I don't remember the name, sorry-I've got too many.**

**They were playing Mortal Kombat, duh. It was either that or Guilty Gear. Whatever works. There might be another sidestory, so stay tuned.**


End file.
